Rufus Returns
by BTRusher
Summary: Rufus returns and wants revenge on Jerome.


Chapter 1

~House Of Anubis~

**Jerome's POV**

I was eating breakfast before I had to go to school, Alfie was (as usual) hitting on Amber, while Fabian and Nina were talking about the cup and the Ankh pieces of something. Awhile ago I would have tried to listen in, but after getting kidnapped by Rufus I learned quickly to stay out of their business.

"Alfie, chew with your mouth closed." Trudy stated in her motherly tone.

Mara got up and washed off her plates. "I am going leave for school early, Jerome wanna come with?." She grabbed her bag and walked towards the door.

"Yeah, sure." I quickly got up and grabbed my bag.

"Fabian and I will walk with you guys we have to work on our science project." Nina added while putting her dishes in the sink. Then we left and walked to school.

"So how is your dad doing?" Mara asked me.

"Good, thanks to you and Poppy." I replied, sad that I wasn't there to get my father out of jail. Mara must have noticed that I looked disappointed.

"You know your dad isn't angry you weren't there, right?" Mara gave me a concerned look.

I opened my mouth to speak, but my phone buzzed before I could. I pulled it out to avoid the conversation. Once I read the text I wished I hadn't, because things went from terrible to worse. I read the text in my head.  
_Rufus Zeno_

_Death isn't permanent._

I froze dead in my tracks, giving Nina and Fabian enough time to catch up with us.

"Jerome?" Mara asked even more concerned.

Nina spoke up "Jerome, are you alright?"

Fabian tried to look at my phone, but I jolted it back into my pocket.

"It's, nothing" I kept walking and didn't look back. Luckily, we reached the school, so I quickened my pace as I walked in and went to my locker.

~House Of Anubis~

**Nina's POV**

I waited for Mara to go into the school before I began to speak. "What did the text say? Who was it from?"

"I don't know Jerome pulled back his phone before I could read it." He replied.

I was disappointed, because now that we found the cup and the mask, things around here been, well, boring. I have been basically looking for some excitement.

"It's probably family stuff or something, don't worry about it." Fabian smiled and grabbed my hand as we walked into the school.

We finished up on our science project in the drama room.

"And were done!" Fabian stepped back to admire there work. The bell rang, so I grabbed the project and we went to french class, it's the only class the whole house has together.

I took my seat next to Fabian, as usual. Mara, Amber, Patrica, and Eddie were already in the classroom.

Jerome and Alfie walked in, Alfie was rambling on about this stray cat he found, but it didn't look like Jerome was listening, he looked kinda jumpy. Something was defiantly wrong, I will ask him about it after class. The teacher came in and she taught the lesson.

The teacher looked at the clock on the wall. "Ok class it looks like we don't have anymore time, have a great weekend and do your homework." The bell rang and Jerome was the first up, he almost bolted out of the room. I don't have any other classes with him, so I will have to talk to him at home.

I went to the rest of my classes and met up with the members of Sibuna, to walk home. We were about halfway when I decided to bring up Jerome.

"Hey, do you guys find Jerome acting weird today?

"Yeah, when my phone buzzed in drama, he jumped." Patrica said.

I turned to Alfie. "Alfie, maybe you should talk to him?"

"Alright."

The rest of the walk home we just talked about the french homework.

~House Of Anubis~

**Jerome's POV**

I was the first to get home, so I went straight to my room. I was deciding weather or not to tell Sibuna. The would worry about me, and I hate when people worry, but I decided to tell them when they got home. Right as I heard them walk into the house I heard my phone buzz. I grabbed it out of my back pocket and read in my head.

_Rufus Zeno_

_It's time for payback._

I took in a deep breath to calm myself, but it didn't work well. Alfie walked in just then.

"Hey dude, are you... What's going on? Are you ok?"

"No, Sibuna meeting. Now. Tell the others to meet in the attic in five minutes." I started to walk out the room and to the attic.

Alfie stood there surprised for awhile, but went to get the others.

I got to the attic and flipped out, I paced back and forth and ran my hand through my hair, when Sibuna walked in.

"Jerome, what's going on?" Amber asked.

"Ok I got a text this morning.."

"Congratulations..." Patrica teased, but I didn't laugh.

"It was from, well, you guys aren't going to believe me, I don't know if I even do..."

"Spit it out.." Nina pressed.

"It was Rufus Zeno." Everyone went silent.

Amber spoke up first. "You have got to be kidding me, how many times does that guy have to die?!"

I showed them the texts and they exchanged worried glances. Then my phone buzzed.

**I hope you guys liked this story, it took me forever, because I have a serious focusing problem... xD I am not sure when I will make the next chapter.**


End file.
